1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle having a roof opening in its fixed roof, which open roof construction comprises a closing element for selectively closing or at least partially opening said roof opening by moving the closing element in rearward direction, a drive unit, electronic control means, a mechanism for moving said closing element, which is disposed between said drive unit and said closing element, and wind deflection means disposed near an edge of the roof opening which functions to deflect the air flow when the vehicle is driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open roof constructions of this type are known in many versions thereof. In most cases, the wind deflection means consists of a wind deflector which is operated by the closing element, frequently in the form of a rigid panel, upon opening or closing thereof. In the open position of the closing element, the wind deflector occupies a fixed position behind the front edge of the roof opening.
The object of the present invention is to further improve the open roof construction of the kind referred to in the introduction.